


Lightning

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning was never Gibbs' favorite natural phenomenon. But when Tony causes lightning to flash inside his body, Gibbs gains appreciation for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

“Hate lightning”, was the only explanation Gibbs gave upon seeing Tony’s raised eyebrow when Gibbs crawled into the younger man’s bed with him in the middle of the night. They were working a case and, having been detained in a small town in the middle of nowhere interviewing a family member of one of the suspects, had pulled into a motel to spend the night. Ziva and McGee shared the next room. It had been raining steadily all day, but after they had taken the rooms and settled in, the storm had really broken loose. Gusts of wind rattled the trees around the motel, rain battered against the windows and roof, and thunder and lightning had started a few minutes earlier.

They had gone to bed about an hour before, but Tony had had trouble getting to sleep, as always when he was sharing a room with Gibbs. Not that the man snored or did anything else to keep Tony awake, just the mere fact of him being so close was enough to keep Tony up. Partly because Tony worried that he would do something inappropriate in his sleep, like curl around the man and start humping him; partly because of the sheer pleasure of having the opportunity to watch the man without having to worry about being caught. On these nights, Tony drank his fill of the features he had fallen in love with a long time ago.

When the thunder and lightning had started, he had seen how Gibbs shot up straight in bed, looking around frantically for just an instant, before focusing on the window where he saw the lightning flash around the curtains. Gibbs grumbled for a moment, then looked over to Tony’s bed. Tony had kept quiet and still, eyes almost closed, so Gibbs couldn’t know whether he was asleep or not. Gibbs seemed to hesitate for a moment, then got up and took the two steps over to Tony’s bed, where he carefully lifted the comforter. At that moment Tony opened his eyes fully and Gibbs saw he was awake. Another hesitation flashed across Gibbs’ face, before he seemed to take a decision and crawled in beside Tony. Hence the raised eyebrow and the muttered explanation.

Gibbs settled himself beside Tony under the covers, minimal space between them. Tony gave himself a stern talking to that he needed to contain himself. But when the next bolt of lightning flashed, he felt the warm body beside him jerk. Instinctively, before he realized what he was doing, he reached out his hand and soothingly caressed Gibbs’ shoulder and arm. To his amazement, Gibbs seemed to instantly relax a little. Tony scooted a little closer and put his arm around the man, holding his breath while he waited for the reaction he would get to this. After only a moment, Gibbs put his arm around Tony and curled into him. Tony slowly let out his breath. Then Gibbs snuggled up to him, there was no other word for it.

While the lightning kept flashing, Tony held the older man close and was held even closer in return. With each flash Gibbs would grumble, but his body remained still and seemingly relaxed in Tony’s arms. Finally the storm passed and Tony was almost sad to hear it blow over, after all, Gibbs would probably move away from him now. But to his surprise, the silver haired man just let out a deep breath, sighing softly “Thanks, Tony” and tucked his head in the crook of the younger man’s neck before settling in for sleep. Amazed but grateful, Tony followed him to the land of nod.

When Tony woke, the room was still dark so he knew he hadn’t slept for long. He hadn’t expected to, and felt the little problem he had been afraid of. Well, not so little, of course. His hard on pressed tightly against Gibbs’ leg and he was almost scared to move. Gibbs’ earlier behavior – and the fact that the man was still plastered against him – was uncharacteristic, but he didn’t for a moment believe it would continue when Gibbs woke up. And Tony was reveling in the sensation of being so close to his dream and had no intention of ruining it. So he held still and just enjoyed the feeling of the man in his arms.

Gibbs had known the moment he had crawled into Tony’s bed that tonight his secret – several secrets – would be revealed, but decided for himself that maybe it was time. Persuaded himself that maybe he could let himself feel good, if only for a night. The fact that he hated lightning was perhaps his least embarrassing secret, though for a Marine sniper it was of course a little strange. Nevertheless, he trusted Tony to keep that secret and wouldn’t even mind if the younger man would sometimes tease him about it.

Another secret was his propensity to snuggle when in bed with someone, and the fact that he was very tactile. But that last one he figured should be clear to anyone who knew him, after all it was no secret that he loved working with his hands. But when in bed with another person, his hands would start roaming automatically, even in his sleep. And he would press up against the person, seeking the warmth and feeling of their skin against his. Given that Tony had been the one to initiate the contact earlier and the fact that Tony had put his arm around Gibbs, he figured the younger man wouldn’t mind the snuggling. He just hoped he could keep his wandering hands – and lips – to himself in his sleep.

Because in that lay the third secret, and the one that Gibbs was worried Tony wouldn’t overlook. In Gibbs’ experience, the more he was attracted to the person, the more hands on he became. And he was very attracted to Tony. Hell, who was he kidding, he loved the man, was in love with him. And he didn’t think that Tony would appreciate that particular secret. Sure, Tony reveled in attention and loved to flirt, but to get that kind of attention from his surly old bastard of a boss would probably be a step too far even for Tony. So Gibbs needed to control himself and had done so over the past years, keeping his feelings and his hands to himself, allowing only a head slap every once in a while, if only just to feel the silken hairs slide between his fingers.

Tony was still concentrating on keeping still and not waking Gibbs, when he suddenly felt the older man’s hands start to move. They were sliding up over his arm and caressing his chest, then down to his hip and the top of his thigh before moving back up again and repeating the pattern. Then the head that had been tucked against his neck started moving, and he felt lips press against his skin. Slow, closed mouthed little pecks at first, then turning to open mouthed languid kisses which drove Tony crazy with want in an instant. Tony’s brain was screaming at him that this must be a dream, because surely Gibbs would never be interested in him? But despite his best efforts, Tony couldn’t keep a soft low moan from escaping.

Gibbs slowly surfaced from his sleep, feeling his hands caressing a clearly delectable body and his lips causing shivers to run through that body. He felt good and could tell that his bedmate did too. The hard planes of the chest he was caressing told him it was a man, as did the hard on he felt pressing into his leg. A hard on that matched his own. His lips roaming the neck in front of them, he felt the stubble on the cheek against his own. Drawing a breath through his nose, he caught the familiar scent. Tony.

For just a second, Gibbs froze. But then he heard the soft moan and recalled the erection pressing against him, and figured maybe Tony wouldn’t mind. He was clearly excited and Gibbs could tell from his breathing that the younger man was awake. Gibbs continued his ministrations and then deliberately moved his mouth from Tony’s neck to his lips.

Tony couldn’t believe what was happening, but never one to pass up a good thing, he responded enthusiastically to the kiss and started caressing the hard body in his arms. Heat rose between them quickly and neither wanted to think about what they were doing, they just wanted to revel in the feelings they were evoking in each other. Gibbs ran his hands over Tony’s back, then down to the firm globes which he kneaded for a moment over the boxer shorts, before running his hands up the younger man’s back again. When Tony emitted a soft whining noise when the hands left his ass, Gibbs returned to the muscled globes again, this time sliding his hands underneath the fabric covering them. Tony reciprocated and pulled the older man tightly against himself, causing their erections to slide against each other. Both men moaned at the sensation.

Gibbs fingers found their way to the puckered ring of muscle between Tony’s cheeks and stroked over it, causing shudders in the younger man. Pressing gently against it, he pushed one digit in and Tony’s hips jerked against his own in pleasure. After a few more strokes, Tony extracted himself from Gibbs’ arms and quickly grabbed something from his pack, pressing it into Gibbs’ hand. Lube and condoms. Smiling and kissing the younger man, Gibbs uncapped the tube of lube and slicked up his fingers, wasting no time in resuming their previous position. He carefully continued preparing Tony, adding a second finger after a while and then a third, brushing against Tony’s sweet spot.

Keening with need, Tony started begging, so Gibbs rolled him onto his back and spread his legs, pushing them wider with his hips as he lay on top of the younger man. Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs’ hips and drew his head down for another deep kiss, as Gibbs slowly entered him. Breathing heavily, Tony adjusted to the feeling of the older man inside of him, then started moving his hips, pressing up. Knowing then that Tony was ready, Gibbs started slow strokes into the tight heat surrounding him. Tony begged for harder and more, and Gibbs obliged, changing his angle a little to find Tony’s sweet spot again and knowing he had found it when the younger man’s body arched off the bed, a deep moan of pleasure escaping his lips.

Feeling himself nearing his breaking point, Gibbs knelt back to free up his arms and, placing one hand on Tony’s shoulder for leverage, used the other to start stroking the hard flesh that had been pressed between their bellies until then. Tony thrashed beneath him, keeping up a steady stream of nonsensical babbling until suddenly he froze, mouth open in a silent scream as ropes of creamy liquid covered his abs and chest. The tightening of his sphincter caused Gibbs to follow his lover over the edge, collapsing on top of him.

Returning to consciousness several minutes later, he felt the strong arms of his younger lover caressing him, his lips kissing every inch of skin he could reach. Tired but completely relaxed, Gibbs rolled them onto their sides and with a deep kiss, arms around each other, they fell back asleep.

Gibbs woke some time later to the feeling of lips wrapped around his rapidly hardening cock. Looking down, he saw his beautiful lover between his legs, his hard flesh disappearing into Tony’s mouth, and groaned in pleasure at both the feeling and the sight. Tony’s nimble fingers caressed his balls and then reached lower to find Gibbs’ entrance. As he felt slick digits press against his ring, Gibbs slid his hands into Tony’s hair, keeping him there encouragingly and loving the feel of the silken strands and the ministrations he was the recipient of.

Tony was every bit as careful as Gibbs had been in preparing the other man, finding his prostate and rubbing against it until Gibbs was begging for release. Then he withdrew both his mouth and fingers from the other man, grinning at the disappointed protest this drew from Gibbs’ lips. Grabbing the man’s hips, he turned him over onto his stomach and pulled him to his knees, pressing their bodies tight against each other. With Gibbs now straddling his thighs, Tony wasted no time in lining up and pushing in, eliciting a grateful groan of pleasure from the older man. Pushing Gibbs to lean his torso forward so he was on his hands and knees, Tony held his hips tightly and started moving.

Not bothering with slow, Tony set a steady rhythm, thrusting deep. Gibbs was quiet, only his breathing indicating his excitement. But when Tony altered his angle and found the right spot, brushing against Gibbs’ prostate on each stroke causing lightning to fire through Gibbs’ body, the older man could no longer maintain his silence. Each stroke brought forth a moan or hiss, and then the man started begging, which was enough to bring Tony to the edge. Leaning over Gibbs, covering his back with his chest, Tony wrapped one arm around the man’s hips and with the other hand started stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. It took only a few more strokes for both men to find their release and collapse.

A few minutes later, happy and completely sated, Tony just had to ask to make sure: “We’ll do this again, right? Often?”  
“Hell, yeah. You’re mine now, Tony.”  
Smiling happily, Tony pulled the older man still closer against himself.  
“And Tony,” Gibbs added, “I don’t hate lightning anymore.”


End file.
